Zurhakk, sandfury troll herbalist
About Despite coming from Zul´Farrak, Zurhakk is a friendly, politically mostly neutral and largely flegmatic troll herbalist, apprentice alchemist, and aspiring tribal ritualist. Past Born an only child to a high-honored witch doctor Kukrik the Steady Hand in Zul´Farrak, desert troll tribe conquering the upper (north) part of never-ending dry sands of Tanaris´ desert. Despite being way smaller in comparison to his peers, he still stood a chance when it came to troll tribal magic and profesions, which didn´t require height and were most focused on the mind. Being chosen by his father as a most valued herbalist and tribal alchemist, dedicated to gather hallucinogens for various narcotic mixtures which are used whilst attending difficult communing with spirits to make it easier for soul to break out of the body entering phase realm, had large impact on Zurhakk´s future. Becoming passionate to take his work to higher and higher stages, he occasionally happened to brew -potion- later on named "Silithid´s Regards". Unfortunately, first one to taste and experience the fatality of this deadly poison, was Zurhakk´s own father, who decided to use this flask when he tried to commune with Loa. After few moments, he came to realization that this composition was way stronger than usual ones, as he found himself lying on the floor with the poison in his veins stopping function of liver, kidney and aorta. After a minute of complete silence, Kukrik wasn´t breathing anymore. For many years Zurhakk fulfilled his destiny as a tribal herbalist, using his skills medicating his tribe-kin, also secretly selling his poisons and remedies to wanderers who were passing Zul´Farrak. Making quite a bit, way sooner than the events globally known as Sandfury pact with Twilight´s hammer happened, after long meditations Zurhakk settled upon breaking the sacred bonds of troll culture and abandoning his birth-tribe, since it was only a rotting corpse and their extinction was just a matter of time. Setting on a journey, he decided to take his father´s ritual dirk as his only reminder of home. After leaving his tribe As he first left Tanaris, Zurhakk felt enchanted by the glamor and peacefulness of Azeroth´s forests, plains and cities. Travelling across the land, he harvested many various blooms he never encountered before, trying to figure out their potentials by mixing them with known ones. Despite Farraki being neutral/aggresive against all intruders, Zurhakk chose the path of being a friendly pilgrim, realizing that making enemies in world he doesn´t know could be dangerous and even lethal. Because of living in "oblivion" caused him knowing nothing about the world´s politics, he had no knowledge about some "Horde" or "Alliance" which grouped most of Azeroth´s races and disseminated hatred towards each other. Moving from Tanaris to Un´goro, he was mesmerized by local fauna and flora. He set out a camp just at the "entrance" right under the driveway from Tanaris. With help from Tauren he met, named Torwa Pathfinder, they took down a stegodon, feeding themselves. After few days of research in this jungle, Zurhakk decided to move on, climbing a seirra to enter Thousand Needles. Sneaking past the Tauren invaders through the rope bridges, finding himself in north, near small lagoon called Highperch. He saw a dark, shrouded character casting horrifying spells on a unconscious young (because of it´s size in comparison to others) green wyvern. He never saw an animal like that before, but he decided to lend a hand. Unsheathing his dagger, he ran straight onto the wizard. As the defender spotted the threat, his thoughts were that he will not risk his living for a prey like any other, retreating to safe distance. After the spell´s effects ended on the wyvern cub, it came back to itself very quick. Bonding to it´s savior at the first sight, the two became their life journey together, heading north to Southern Barrens, passing the calm prairie and entering a small village of Taurens on the southwest. Despite the close family and bloodline bonds of taurens, they have welcomed this complete stranger with open arms. Being part of this small society, he soon found very good friend, Hyampa Thunderhorn, beginner herbalist, skinner, hunter and leatherworker, brother of local Wind Rider master, Omusa. They , with Zurhakk´s new acquired companion, named Kerr´q, travelled most of the Barrens together in search for blooms and creatures´ hides, young, adventure-hungry and happy. For nearly six years he lived together with Taurens, learned their traditions, their fate in Nature and Earth mother, their customs. Events of Shattering As Zurhakk and Kerr´q returned to Southern Barrens from The Crossroads where they traded often, they found something wasn´t as it was supposed to. There was a huge ravine in the southern part, and everything was concealed in a red smoke cloud. They ran towards Taurajo, to warn others. As they appeared in the camp, they were already too late. It was all consumed by flames. There were corpses lying on the ground and there were some bandits who were killing the survivors. Hyampa was nowhere to find. After seeing they got overpowered, Tauren ran away from the camp, leaving their past behind. Zurhakk with Kerr´q by his side ran away as well. He promised himself to once find his lost friend, either alive or dead. Zurhakk left the savanna, never to return again to these places. Since the Shattering destroying his village, Zurhakk´s aimless soul seems to be travelling all across Azeroth, with his loyal companion by his side. Physiognomy Born in dry climate of Tanaris´ desert, Zurhakk´s skin is slightly yellow and completely without fur, to not let his body to overheat itself. He -just like most mammals living in desert- has long thick eyelashes, to prevent the sand falling into his eyes, and his skin is resisting most of sun´s heat, and on his feet it is superlatively thick, to withstand the hot ground. He is rather small in comparison to his tribe-kin. Being sinewy and agile helps him to travel longer distances in the heat. He looks somewhat hungered, due to shortage of food stock in Tanaris.